For uses contemplated by the present invention, power delivery solutions use multiple VRMs (voltage regulator modules) mounted on a Printed Wire Board to construct a Direct Current Adapter (DCA) which is capable of providing multiple voltage and current levels. Both the VRMs and the PWB include multiple layers of electrical circuit patterns. The connection of the VRMs to the PWB also requires a low resistance connection capable of carrying a substantial current level. For example, in one embodiment of the present invention a PWB which is about 2″ by 5″ by 14″ carries a current of 1,400 amperes, enough to power seven conventional U.S. homes. In addition to high total current demands for the PWB and likewise for any given VRM within the DCA, there is also a requirement that current flowing into the PWB from one edge of the PWB passes through to the other edge for output connections with as little electrical resistance loss as possible since at these high current levels I2R heating losses not only produce a loss in efficiency but also needlessly heat the VRMs and other electronic PWB components. Accordingly, there is a need for current to pass from one side of the PWB to the other side with as little resistive loss as possible. However, there is a corresponding need for the VRMs to be configured in a plurality of rows in which each VRM card is vertically mounted. Each one of these rows requires its own set of connections to a conductive layer in the PWB. This connection takes room that interferes with the objective of reducing I2R losses in the PWB. Accordingly, this means that when current provided from one row of VRMs, in its transit to the other side of the PWB for purposes of external connection, passes by the footprint of a VRM in an adjacent row, the current must pass through a less than desirable conductor cross sectional area. It is therefore seen that these requirements necessitate a connection system that carries substantial current but which is spatially configured to provide a better current carrying path within the PWB.